User talk:Flish
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Wii Fishing Resort Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp This is a very nice wiki! Supaslaya 17:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Flish, I am making and editing many pages and it'll help if you would help a bit, because the wiki is lack of information. Hope you'll read it (or even make me admin), ZornikMan 15:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Flish! I saw you have changed the link in bicycle and some other places to Pacar Beach, but the link would only work if written like this: Pacar Beach, not Pacar Beach. I fixed the link in some pages, I hope you will too. PokeLinkEs 06:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Flish I am keeping making new pages and it would really help if you'll make me admin, thank you. By the way, can you add more pictures? I am trying to catch pictures from my game, and then I'll upload them here, but can you help with that too, and not only uplaod pictures from the official site :) ? ZornikMan 08:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Update of the Wiki's Picture Instead of the "Wii Fishing Resort Wiki" I added a picture, I think it looks pretty nice. By the way, thank you very much for making me admin! ZornikMan 05:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Badges In order to make more people create fish pages, I can create some fish-related badges with custom or pre-made pictures. In my opinion, it would help, but I won't do this until you will say it is okay. ZornikMan 10:38, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Answer I'll try. ZornikMan 07:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) New Badges - now ready As you might have seen, I have finished the collection of the new Fish Badges, I already got one, so I can say the badges are working properly. ZornikMan 14:25, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Biggest Catch Hello, flish. Today while looking at the fish pages and on my fishing book in-game, I thought about the idea to write on the fish infobox the fish's biggest size. If someone catches a bigger one then written, he can update the size. What do you think? PokeLinkEs 11:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking of using the size range instead? In the fish book, there is the largest size and smallest size listed.So it can like this: 0.50 ~ 1.00 ft AindraD 00:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Those are just your smallest and largest sizes. Waffle_flish 01:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) As in it's personal and incorrect size as the fish can go smaller and/or larger than listed in my book? If so, then why maximum size is listed in the fish infobox? There was one size that's actually smaller than I caught so I fixed it. If this is your issue, why not just listing the sizes and someone else would see it and it needs to be fixed, repeat, repeat until it's truly smallest and largest? I apologize in advance if I'm misunderstanding. AindraD 01:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) People are more likely to care about the largest size, and yes, your supposed to fix it if you've caught a larger fish. Waffle_flish 01:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Baits & Lures, and Locations That Pirarucu page added by "Wikia contributor", is actually me. I thought I was logged in. I'll be adding the lures and locations to whatever pages that are missing them and I've caught the fish personally. Is that okay? I love using the lures and I'm trying to find which lure some fish like so I'd like to add the lures that particular fish is known to bite. Also I'd like to add the specific locations where fish can be found, take a look at Pirarucu for an example. : Also, is there a reason why the fishing points aren't used for the fish pages? AindraD 01:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) They vary. Waffle_flish 16:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It's based on the rank. The fishing points you see in the fishing book is Base Fishing Points, and it'll be multipled by the rank level. Maybe name it "Base Fishing Points"? AindraD 16:36, August 20, 2012 (UTC) That would work. Waffle_flish 16:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC) All right. Maybe you can start to put the base fishing points where you'd like it to go and I'll follow your example. Won't want you to edit the pages I did if I did it incorrectly. Just insert it to the bottom, I don't have the TV anywhere near my computer so I can't check the point numbers out easily. Waffle_flish 16:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Infobox - Broken I don't know if you're aware but I have yet to see further activity from you so I'd like to bring this issue to you. Since you did something with infobox, renaming, moving it, I'm not sure (I'm not experienced in wiki), but it's now broken. The infoboxes aren't appearing in every fish page and it says "Template loop detected: Template:Infobox" (oops, forgot to sign my name) AindraD 17:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Bolded, italicized fish names A reason why I italicized them is because one of your messages asked me to bold it and I looked at your previous edit before that and it was both bolded/italicized and I noticed a few other pages have them both so I thought it's supposed to be like that. AindraD 12:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded Picture I attached Brown Trout picture I uploaded to its page but before I can do more (it does take me a while to remove the background), I'd like to know if this style is OK. I also noticed that some pictures here are stretched out (I'm thinking they're using widescreen.) so my picture isn't stretched out. Truth to be told, I don't know which one is correct, widescreen or non-widescreen pictures are. I had to take a look at real brown trout picture and compare it to the game. It looks like non-widescreen picture is correct. Will appreciate it to hear your input. AindraD 14:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Pictures I don't care about, as long as it shows the fish off. :P Waffle_flish 16:05, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Fish Infobox Hey, Flish. I created the page "Fish Infobox Template", that is actually the infobox template with all the needed info for a fish infobox. What I'm asking, is if you can create some special Create A Fish Page button that will lead to an editable Fish Infobox or, at least, making it a template instead of the regualr infobox. Thanks, PokeLinkEs 14:50, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey again, Flish! I got some help in the Wikia Community Central, and now, in the Fish Category there is a button that, when pressed, leads to an editable fish page- in other words, I have did what I have asked you to. Check it out! PokeLinkEs 12:21, December 14, 2012 (UTC) thanks! Waffle_flish (talk) 23:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey, Flish! Thank you so much for making me an admin. If you need me, I'm here for the mission. I thought about finishing some tasks from the . How about a top-ten list? PokeLinkEs 15:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, not sure what you mean about a top-ten list. You mean by fish size? Waffle_flish (talk) 16:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe, it can be whatever you want- did you check the to-do list? click this , then the see full list button under Accomplished tasks. Also, I changed the navigation menu- now there are Fish, Ocean Fish and Freshwater Fish. PokeLinkEs 10:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, if you want, you can make a top 10 list. Waffle_flish (talk) 15:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Top 10 List Hey, Flish! I finished the Top 10 List. It is called Top 10 list:Your Favorite Location. It is about where you like to fish. Enjoy voting, PokeLinkEs 07:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) (TITLE) Hey Flish! Where do you catch the N. Pacific Giant Octopus? I know that is in Frigid Ocean. :Hey, it's PokeLinkEs. Please, ask such questions in the N. Pacific Giant Octopus page. Thanks, PokeLinkEs 14:00, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Is this an active page? Are you an active admin? I'm relatively new to this game but I'd like to revamp some of the pages, because they are kind of low quality. Is that ok? Tagg3r (talk) 00:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Front page slider I don't know much about the source code stuff, so I have no idea how to get the slider on the homepage to not be pushed down by the advert. I saw on the minecraft wiki (http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Wiki) that they managed to have the slider on the left properly. Would any admin by chance know how to do this? Otherwise it looks kinda meh. Thanks, Tagg3r (talk) 22:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I don't. I have an adblocker so I can't see it anyways. Waffle_flish (talk) 01:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) hey flish, it is fishgeek, i need help catching the following fish bothriolepis, cheiracanthus, helicoprion, dunkleosteus, helicoprion, barreleye, xiphactinus, roosterfish, porcupinefish. please help. Thanks